Reconstructions
by Clewilan
Summary: Mais celles-ci ne concernent pas que Central.


Fullmetal Alchemist_ appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, et ceci contient de discrets **spoilers** sur la fin de la série._

_Mes remerciement à roxxante bêta qui même à quatre heures du matin est toujours d'attaque (d'où le fait que je poste au milieu de la nuit, pour mettre dans l'ambiance), la très chère Hayaaateuh !__ Pour le reste, je vous laisse lire._

* * *

><p>Cela fait environ deux semaines que le quartier général de Central a été partiellement détruit mais, dans le seul élan unanime des candidats qui dans l'ombre posent doucement leurs pièces pour atteindre la tête du pays, les débris sont pour le moment laissés tels quels: on leur privilégie les vivants, les morts, et les bâtiments civils. Cependant, cette balafre au coeur de la ville encourage d'autant plus la reconstruction, avec une universelle solidarité que l'on n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps dans la capitale.<p>

Ces nouvelles parviennent sans trop de délai à ceux encore hospitalisés, mais ils bouillent d'impatience dans leurs chambres respectives. En effet, si la jeune Rockbell a été prévenue de suite des résultats du "Jour Promis", les frères Elric font savoir qu'ils se sentent parfaitement bien, merci, et tentent tout pour sortir le plus tôt possible. L'équipe soignante, qui s'était déjà occupée de Mustang et de son équipe quelques mois plus tôt, sait désormais y faire: Edward ronge donc son frein et fait travailler son bras, tandis qu'Alphonse redouble d'efforts pour prendre pleine possession d'un corps qu'il redécouvre, sa ténacité faisant la fierté de tous ceux qui s'occupent de lui. Mustang, lui, profite de son statut d'adulte pour affirmer savoir ce qu'il fait, et surtout de celui de sauveur de la nation - bien qu'il grimace discrètement à chaque fois qu'on le mentionne - en appuyant principalement sur le fait qu'il soit "resté sage" durant tout ce temps , avec sa subordonnée et quelques livres pour en témoigner.

(Aucun des deux militaires ne précise que le médecin ayant déconseillé de lire à Roy, c'était Riza qui lui faisait la lecture, et que celle-ci était loin d'être _sage._)

Il réussit finalement à obtenir une permission pour la journée, sous condition qu'un Knox peu volontaire - à l'université avec le médecin de garde - les accompagne pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, ou du moins vérifier que "si Mustang tombe raide mort dans un caniveau, il le fasse discrètement".

(Lequel docteur prétend ne rien remarquer quand les doigts encore engourdis de Roy cherchent puis trouvent ceux de sa compagne, pour les entremêler dans une prise douce mais assurée aux promesses d'éternité.)

.:.

En ce début d'après-midi, Central a fini de déjeuner : on nettoie les tables alors que certains repartent travailler, évitant les enfants en retard à l'école, lesquels prennent des raccourcis provoquant plus ou moins d'accidents de la voie publique. Les dégâts qu'a subi la ville ne semblent plus qu'être matériels tant la vie a repris une normalité qui en serait presque étrange. Seuls les immeubles témoignent de ce qui s'est passé, au travers des impacts, des traces d'explosions, et parfois des pans de mur effondrés - cependant, quand Roy s'approche, prêt à claquer des mains afin de voir ce dont il est désormais capable, Knox lui fait comprendre que l'alchimie n'est pas la meilleure des idées vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. D'un hochement de tête, Riza approuve, et Roy cède.

Ils ne l'avouent pas mais ils sont soulagés que le plan se soit globalement bien déroulé, même si les victimes, bien que peu nombreuses, le soient déjà trop pour eux - et Roy s'est déjà promis de voir une à une les familles des personnes s'étant retrouvées impliquées volontairement ou non dans le renversement de Bradley.

Leurs pas les ont d'ailleurs menés à la grande esplanade - encore plus large maintenant - devant le quartier général en lui-même, où bée désormais un immense trou. Le terrain est littéralement gardé par une armée, mais les militaires même plus gradés se mettent au garde-à-vous dès que Roy s'approche - celui-ci sourit, mais le coeur est loin d'y être: Riza serre brièvement (mais pas trop fort) sa main avant de la lâcher, et le colonel place rapidement un air enjoué sur son visage.

- Si vous vous fracassez sur un caillou, ce n'est pas de mon ressort, clame Knox avant de s'installer près d'une des tentes avec un bouquin.

- Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir !

Pour une fois, Riza ne sait pas ce qu'il est venu chercher en venant ici - un retour à la vie publique à cet endroit pourrait être paradoxal, alors peut-être est-il simplement venu se rappeler de ces dernières semaines, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il reste désormais à faire ? Vu d'ici les travaux seront colossaux, mais ce n'est que peu de choses comparé à ce qu'ils ont déjà accompli et les tâches à venir.

(L'espace d'un instant, elle ose songer qu'il est en vie et que c'est le principal, puis elle chasse cette pensée car la question de leur avenir à eux en tant qu'individus n'est toujours qu'accessoire. En temps voulu, peut-être, mais ce n'est encore ni le lieu ni le moment.)

Alors à son habitude elle le suit, tandis qu'il s'enquiert du moral de tout le monde, les remercie pour leurs efforts, promet de donner un coup de main si jamais on le laisse sortir pour de bon, rit quand on lui suggère de ramener directement les infirmières par ici. Riza ne devrait plus s'étonner, depuis tout ce temps, mais la capacité qu'a Roy de se faire apprécier en deux mots la surprend encore. Il circule encore un peu dans les décombres, s'approchant progressivement du cratère qu'il découvre véritablement pour la première fois, tout en ressentant presque physiquement l'inquiétude qui irradie de la jeune femme. Ce pourquoi il ne se contente que d'un coup d'oeil au fond de la crevasse - il lui a suffisamment imposé comme cela depuis des années et ne souhaite pas continuer - avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Riza hausse un sourcil, tout en continuant d'évaluer si la distance le séparant du bord est raisonnable ou non.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé, précise Roy.

Cette fois elle sourit, de ce sourire qu'elle utilise pour balayer un élément qu'elle juge peu important.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Et vous étiez pardonné depuis quelques années déjà.

La façon dont elle croise les bras lui fait comprendre que cette conversation ferait mieux de se tenir dans un espace plus sûr, mais il doit encore la remercier de lui avoir (encore) sauvé la peau ce jour-là, ce qu'il fait avec nettement moins d'assurance que celle qu'il prétend habituellement avoir.

- C'est normal, répond simplement Riza, car les raisons qui l'ont poussée, la pousse et la pousseront sur cette voie ont été soigneusement ignorées depuis des années et devront attendre encore un peu afin d'être étudiées plus soigneusement.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, et je m'en veux d'oublier parfois à quel point vous êtes exceptionnelle.

Il lui tend le bras, elle le prend, et ils manquent tous deux de trébucher sur une étrange roche métallique qui sonne creux. Roy se permet un petit rire triomphant en ramassant le casque de l'armure qui abritait Alphonse.

- Et voilà ce que je cherchais.

Au regard interrogateur que lui lance Riza alors qu'il fait signe à un des militaires de s'approcher, il explique que connaissant les Elric, leur premier geste quand ils sortiraient de l'hôpital serait de sauter dans le premier train pour Resembool sans penser à quoi que ce soit, et que d'ici-là on aurait tout nettoyé à Central.

- Et vous ne pourriez pas simplement les prévenir ?

- Où serait le plaisir ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit où stocker tout cela en attendant…

Le silence entre eux se prolonge même après que Roy ait indiqué quelles pièces chercher à ceux qui étaient sur place.

- Ce sera non, colonel.

- Mais vous avez déjà plein de cartons, une boîte en plus ne fera pas de différence, si ?

(Au retour, il lui achète des fleurs - chez sa fleuriste habituelle qui lui assura que le prix plus élevé était dû au courroux des vents du Nord - en remarquant qu'au moins ils avaient des vases dans les chambres. Si Knox ne comprend pas cette référence, il est nettement plus rapide quand Roy lui propose d'en acheter pour sa femme, et lui conseille gentiment d'aller s'occuper de ses oignons avant de déclarer qu'après tout ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller, et qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Avec des fleurs.)

.:.

- Ce qui me fascine avec toi c'est que même si tu n'es plus sous mes ordres, c'est toujours moi qui passe derrière pour arranger la pagaille que tu laisses à chaque fois.

- Je vais décider de le prendre comme un compliment.

De l'autre côté de sa table de travail, Winry fronce les sourcils mais Edward balaie vaguement de la main son interrogation

- De toute façon je me doutais que vous n'appeliez pas pour demander des nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait selon vous ?

- C'était juste pour te signaler que j'avais des choses à vous qui traînaient chez moi (Edward croit entendre un rire à l'autre bout du fil, mais c'est sûrement son imagination), et qu'après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'encombre, donc vous allez recevoir une caisse d'ici la fin de semaine. Prévoyez plusieurs paires de bras pour le transport.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez nous… Oh.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier.

- Tu supposes bien.

- … Ca attendra que je vous rende votre monnaie.

Il entend Roy prendre une profonde inspiration, mais le désormais major Hawkeye s'est emparée du combiné.

- Edward ? Désolés d'avoir tardé à vous la renvoyer, mais on a été pas mal débordés de notre côté. J'espère néanmoins que nous avons bien fait.

- Je pense qu'Alphonse sera ravi.

- Parfait ! Tu lui transmettras nos salutations, ainsi qu'à Winry ?

- Ce sera fait. Merci, major.

Roy semble s'étrangler tandis que Riza laisse échapper un rire, avant de saluer Edward et de raccrocher.

Celui-ci se tourne avec Winry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour demander s'il reste de la place pour une armure dans la maison.


End file.
